


Your Turn

by EvaTheNeko



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: M/M, Multi, Shameless Smut, Smut
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-08-08
Updated: 2018-08-08
Packaged: 2019-06-23 18:25:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,295
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15612285
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EvaTheNeko/pseuds/EvaTheNeko
Summary: I originally didn’t plan on posting this so sorry if the paragraphs are a bit weird. I just cut it off where I thought the paragraph was getting too long. And this is my first smut so please be patient with me





	Your Turn

 

“C’mon let’s do that again.”

Seokmin was the last one to record his part for the next comeback, so him and Jihoon stayed behind at the studio while all the other members left.

Well, most of them anyway.

Soonyoung also had to stay behind, because him and the other choreographers decided to get a bit of a head start and come up with some moves they could use.

 

Just about the same time as they finished recording, Hoshi barged into the room, “HEY GUYS IM DONE!! WANNA COME AND SEE???”, he screamed as loud as humanly possible.

“JESUS CHRIST SOONYOUNG DO YOU KNOW WHAT THE FUCK ‘Knock before you come in’ MEANS??”, Woozi shouted back. Seokmin laughed.

“Sure I guess. We just finished too.”, he said.

 

The two of them walked to the practice room while Hoshi sprinted off.

“How the hell is he so energetic all the time?”, Jihoon rolled his eyes.

“Hehe he must be pretty excited.”, Seokmin answered.

 

Once they got to the room, Hoshi was already inside jamming to some Shinee and of course had the speakers at max volume. He quickly turned it off when he saw them. “Sit down boys and watch!”, he grinned. He started off with some really cutesy dance moves that look like they belong into a girls song. The entire time, Seokmin couldn’t help himself but look at him with an extremely fond expression.

 

However, the more Hoshi danced the ‘sexier’ the movements became. He began lifting his shirt to the point where he nearly completely took it off, revealing his slightly toned body. Jihoon’s face became redder than a tomato.

“Well someone’s enjoying this a little too much.”, DK giggled. Jihoon looked away, “Ugh…”.

“Hehe, what, are you gay?”, Woozi’s face became even redder, “N-No!”

“Then why are you blushing?”

“Oh shut the fuck up before I come for your ass.”

“I’d like that.”, Seokmin muttered.

“The fuck did you say?”

“Oh, nothing.”, he shook his head lightly.

 

When they looked back at Hoshi, he was more into it than ever. Crotch grabbing, hip thrusts, smirking at them while doing it.

‘Ah, is this guy TRYING to get me excited??’, they both thought. Of course, they didn’t say it out loud.

 

It was when Soonyoung thrusted on the floor, still full of energy and covered in sweat, that Jihoon ran towards him, yanked him off the floor, pushed him against the wall, and grabbed him by the collar. Hoshi held up his hands.

“Why don’t you just take this off completely?”, Jihoon said annoyed and forcefully took off Hoshi’s shirt. Hoshi stared at him with a wide smile on his face. Jihoon glared at him “Oh get that fucking dirty grin off your face, will you?”

“Make me.”

 

Everyone in the room was able to sense the sexual tension. Jihoon huffed and looked at DK “Are you thinking what I’m thinking?” DK nodded hastily with his hands covering his crotch, clearly trying to hide something.

“Why don’t you come over then?”, Jihoon asked.

“Aah… I’ve never really done this before so I don’t really know how…”, Seokmin looked away in embarrassment.

“Then watch and learn.”

 

Woozi now also had a smirk on his face and turned back to Soonyoung, “Alright, I’ll make you.”, he said with a low voice.And with that he grabbed him by the jaw and shoved his tongue into Soonyoung’s mouth. Hoshi then immediately entagled his fingers in his hair and pushed the back of Jihoon’s head closer. Jihoon quietly moaned into Hoshi’s mouth, which caused the latter to push even more. Soonyoung’s bare back was now completely pressed against the cold mirror wall. Woozi’s hand was still holding Hoshi’s face in place while the other slowly made its way down Hoshi’s chest and into his pants. The bulge was obvious.

Jihoon wrapped his long fingers around Soonyoung’s dick and gave it a forceful stroke. “Aah!” Hoshi’s body started shaking.

 

Hoshi pushes him away. Panting he said, “Go and look in my locker. It’s open. I have a surprise for you.”

Woozi walked over to Soonyoung’s locker and opened it, revealing all sorts of sex toys.

Jihoon looked over all of them.

“That’s why you always get back last huh? You’re having fun here all by yourself”, Jihoon turned to Hoshi, “Someone’s been naughty.”

 

Soonyoung now sat on the floor giggling and completely undressed. Seokmin was peeking out from behind his hands. His face has gotten completely red by now and he is close to getting a nosebleed.

 

“Why don’t you discipline me then, Daddy?”, Hoshi said in a quite suggestive manner. Jihoon took some of the ones he liked the most and went back to Hoshi. As soon as he reached him, Soonyoung gripped Woozi’s head and whispered in his ear, “Daddy, I want you to make me feel real good. Fuck me until I can’t move.”

 

That was it. Jihoon now completely lost his calm self and the only thing he could feel right now was lust. Lust after the boy that was right in front of him. He wanted Hoshi to feel all sorts of things. Things he has never felt before. Jihoon wanted him to moan as loud as he can. Jihoon wanted him to shake. Jihoon wanted him.

 

He threw the smirking boy to the ground and forcefully tied up his hands behind his back and covered his eyes with cloth. Hoshi’s heart was racing. The older boy frowned, “But I wanted to see you.”

“This is what you get for being bad.”, Jihoon growled and slapped Soonyoung’s ass. The sound that left Soonyoung’s mouth was a mixture between whining and moaning. The younger pressed two fingers in front of Hoshi’s mouth. “Open.”

“Yes Daddy.” Soonyoung opened his mouth and instantly started sucking. Quiet moans were escaping his mouth, because Jihoon swirled his free pointer finger around Hoshi’s erected and leaking tip.

 

Jihoon flicked it with his finger, earning a little louder moan, and took his other fingers out of Hoshi’s mouth. Next, the smaller slowly inserted his fingers into Soonyoung’s butthole. It was looser than he expected, but Jihoon figured as much since Hoshi plays with himself nearly every day.

 

Said male bit his lip to not make a sound, attempting to tease the other. Jihoon joined in on his little game and his fingers quickly picked up speed, thrusting in and out, hitting the right spot over and over again. Hoshi’s breaths gradually got heavier.

 

Woozi soon realized that this wasn’t enough. He gave Hoshi’s hard cock a light lick and watched the reaction. He wasn’t disappointed. Soonyoung sucked in a sharp gasp and started shaking once again. Continuing his thrusting, Woozi took Soonyoung’s entire member in his mouth.

 

Soonyoung’s lips now started bleeding from how hard he was trying to suppress his moans. Jihoon slowly bobbed his head back and forth and with his free hand he grabbed the rest of Hoshi’s dick that didn’t fit. Hoshi was entirely overcome with pleasure, Jihoon’s touch felt so good. The blindfold forced him to only focus on that, which made him even more sensitive.

 

“Aah~”

Jihoon won.

Hoshi finally gave up.

Jihoon smiled lightly and sped up. Hoshi could feel something building up in his lower region. “Jih - oon, please, a lit-tle more.”, Soonyoung could barely talk. Moans were filling the entire room. Jihoon was now going as fast and deep as he could. He swirled his tongue skillfully around the cock too. Hoshi was trying to free his hands, but he was unsuccessful. He was close, he could feel it.

 

After a few more seconds, Hoshi came in Jihoon’s mouth while letting out his loudest moan yet. Jihoon licked it all off and stood up. He turned to Seokmin.

 

“Now it’s your turn.”

 

 

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> I originally didn’t plan on posting this so sorry if the paragraphs are a bit weird. I just cut it off where I thought the paragraph was getting too long. And this is my first smut so please be patient with me


End file.
